


Saborearte

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Drunk Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rope Bondage
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post- 5x02: Donovan busca recomponer su corazón roto con un pequeño reemplazo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saborearte

John Lowe se apresuró en recorrer el pasillo, deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa llegar a la habitación 64 y arrojarse en la cama, sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos o el saco. No le apetecía seguir pensando y por alguna razón la cama de esa habitación era un fuerte anestésico. Podría perder días y noches allí, simplemente con sus ojos cerrados, aunque a veces no era suficiente para acallar su mente.

—Lo siento. —Dijo levantando su rostro, volvió en si al chocarse con un cuerpo duro y suave a la vez.

Era un muchacho joven, supuso que ni siquiera alcanzaría los veinticinco años; alto, unos pocos centímetros más que él; piel pálida, demasiado para su gusto; el cabello oscuro se abultaba en la copa de la cabeza mientras que en los costados era más delgada la cantidad; ojos grandes y azules, era un hermoso color que resaltaba por las líneas de pintura negra en los bordes de los parpados; llevaba ropas extravagantes, era parecido a uno de esos particulares personajes de las viejas películas góticas. Lo había visto antes, en el desfile para ser más exactos, ese día no repasó mucho en él, al igual que lo hizo con el nombre que portaría.

El muchacho continuó su camino sin siquiera observarlo, hubiese esperado alguna mueca de disgusto en esos rosados labios o una ojeada indiferente y desafiante. No le importó que fuera insolente, sentía alivio, no era bueno en las sonrisas falsas y las disculpas que no resultaban legítimas y terminaban molestando.

—¡Hey, poli! —El muchacho se volteó, aún daba pasos lentos hacia atrás. —¿Le gustaría tomar algunas copas conmigo?

—Por supuesto. Solo espera a que deje mis cosas en la habitación, bajare enseguida.

—No baje, yo subiré a usted.

Preferiría dormir, no obstante el licor era un placer al que no podía negarse. No solía beber en compañía, mas en el hotel ya lo había hecho en algunas ocasiones y seguramente una más no haría diferencia. Y era con un hombre, los únicos que frecuentaban eran sus colegas y ansiaba no tener que volver a hablar de ciertos cuerpos desmembrados o el secuestro de una joven mujer.

—Habitación 64… estoy en la habitación 64, por si acaso.

—Claro, ya sé dónde encontrarlo.

Se quitó el saco y desajustó el nudo de la corbata. Se lanzó a la cama con pesadez, no pudo evitar que sus parpados cayeran por el cansancio. Procuró no dormir pero se encontraba cada vez más cerca del sueño. Se puso en pie resistiéndose a las súplicas que su cuerpo le daba para mantenerse en la comodidad de la cama, se dirigió al baño y mojó su rostro, asegurándose de que estuviera completamente despierto. Antes de regresar a la sala principal revisó la bañera, corrió la cortina con un poco de suspenso y halló absolutamente nada; si continuaba así se volvería paranoico.

Retomó su compostura con los golpecitos en la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con una sonrisa, dos copas y apretados entre el brazo y la cintura del muchacho una botella de Jack Daniel’s junto a una de ron del Capitán Morgan. Su primera reacción fue ayudarlo a cargar con todo ello y mucho después invitarlo a pasar.

—Star de Jack Daniel’s, una recomendación de Cleo.

El muchacho se sentó en la cama, él colocó las botellas en el aparador de junto. Una de las copas se le fue extendida, alcanzó sus labios con la misma velocidad con la que la quitó de la mano contraria. El gusto era delicado por parte del whisky y uno fuerte por el ron, estaba acostumbrado a probarlos por separado, aunque no negaba que juntos eran una increíble experiencia.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó casi en un susurro, sus palabras hicieron eco en la copa. No era bochornoso no tener interés en un nombre y por alguna razón sentía demasiada vergüenza, al punto de que un nimio rubor creció en sus mejillas.

—Donovan.

 En la cama, se ubicó cerca de Donovan y de las botellas de licor. Cuando sus ojos no estaban puestos en la bebida se localizaban examinando al muchacho, notó que bebía con mayor lentitud y lo hacía parecer desesperado por ese néctar; la bebida con suerte alcanzaba un cuarto de la copa, mientras que la de Donovan se llenaba por tres de ese cuarto. También distinguió el brillante guante de cuero cubriéndole la mano derecha.

—¿Es la nueva moda? —Inclinó la muñeca de la mano que sostenía la copa para apuntar el guante.

—No es un hombre que siga las nuevas tendencias, ¿cierto?

—¿Es muy notorio? —Sonrió en una risa, sus dedos rodearon el borde de la copa. —Espero que este traje nunca pase de moda, seria incómodo para mí lucir mal y parecer viejo.

—¿Cómo se sentiría parecer viejo? —La pregunta salió con un afligido tono que por poco pensó que era sensual, mucho más de lo que el propio muchacho ya lo era.

—Muy mal creo, debe ser desesperante y divertido a la vez. Cuanto más viejo más conocedor, esa sería una parte buena.

—¿Y si envejece sin conocer, como se sentiría eso?

—Mucho peor, pero puede haber excepciones. Existe este viejo dicho, _feliz en su ignorancia_. —Vació la copa y al mismo tiempo Donovan hizo lo mismo, quizás por ser gentil con él o por simplemente hacerlo. —Estaba pensando sobre esto, podemos de muchas cosas y exactamente la vejez no es algo que me apetezca ahora mismo.

—¿Qué le apetece ahora mismo?

—No lo sé, solo quisiera no tener que hablar sobre motivos para hacer tal crimen o que parte del cuerpo atravesó la bala. Quisiera estar lo más alejado de la muerte.

Donovan tomó su copa, el tacto que depositó en sus dedos era frio. El whisky y el ron se mezclaban en el vidrio, el color del líquido era claro y oscuro por momentos. Los hielos aun luchaban por tener unos segundos más de vida, al sacudir la copa tuvieron menos posibilidades. Llevó el coctel con más calma a su boca, no podía imaginar cuantas copas más soportaría antes de derrumbarse rendido por el sueño.

—¿Aun está casado, no es así? —Donovan ladeó la cabeza observando el anillo deslumbrando en su dedo. Afirmó moviéndolo más próximo a los ojos contrarios. —Juguemos a verdad o reto. Escojo verdad para usted, ¿alguna vez ha engañado a su esposa?

Su respuesta fue retrasada por la sorpresa que le causó el brusco cambio en la conversación. —No.

—¿Es eso cierto?

—Por supuesto, es cierto. —Dijo con molestia.

—Bien, es su turno. —La sonrisa de Donovan con seguridad en unos pocos segundos le resultaría irritante.

—Será verdad también, ¿serías infiel? ¿Eres? ¿O ya lo has sido?

—Lo sería si tuviera la oportunidad. —Donovan sorbió el coctel y se limpió las comisuras de los labios con las yemas de los dedos, descendiendo unos centímetros los parpados superiores.

—Entonces no amas lo suficiente a esa persona.

—No tenga nada de _esa persona._ Creo que el amor es un pequeño y mortífero virus, solo hay que deshacerse de él, cuanto más rápido mejor.

—Es triste escuchar eso de alguien tan joven. —Suspiró. —Pero es entendible, todos cuando somos jóvenes pensamos lo mismo del amor y todo cambia cuando te enamoras por primera vez.

—¿Se ha enamorado alguna vez? ¿Se ha enamorado tan fuerte y ha terminado con el corazón roto?

—Oh, es por eso, te romperán el corazón cientas de veces y que lo hagan no significa que será el final del mundo. Eres joven, te enamorarás muchas veces y tú romperás corazones muchas más. El único virus que no puedes alejar es el del amor.

Donovan agarró su copa otra vez, no estaba vacía y aún conservaba la mayoría de la mezcla. Puso amabas en el aparador, la suya esta vez era la que más cantidad poseía. Donovan le sonrió ante la confusión evidente en sus ojos y se situó mucho más cerca, exageradamente cerca para ser exacto. Los dedos ajustándose a su mandíbula le levantaron el rostro, sus ojos contemplaron por un momento los de Donovan antes de cerrarlos por la presión de la proximidad, eran claros y gélidos como el hielo en las copas.

—¿Sabe? Acabo de descubrir que no me gusta hablar con usted.

Sus mejillas fueron presionadas por los dedos y sus labios por los labios contrarios. Su boca se abrió con la presencia de la lengua en medio de sus labios, sintió el gusto dulce y duro del coctel combinado por la densidad de la saliva. Su lengua paralizada se rozaba con la otra que recorría cada sección de su cavidad.

Recién pudo notar lo que ocurría cuando la lengua se detuvo y los labios se despegaron de su boca con un ligero y pequeño beso sobre ella. Los labios no se contuvieron, continuaron humedeciendo su piel hasta conseguir su cuello. Los dedos se trasladaron a sus cabellos, enredándose en ellos y jalándolos obligándolo a doblar la cabeza y descubrir su cuello.

—¿Q-que estás haciendo?

Sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de Donovan, la fuerza que utilizó para tratar de apartarlo no fue suficiente en comparación a la que Donovan tenía en su agarre. La punta de la lengua mojó de extremo a extremo lo largo de su cuello, los labios se estancaron en el centro, inicialmente succionaron y después los dientes se encargaron de corregir el camino sobre su piel.

—Voy a probarte.

Un diminuto trozo de su piel fue cortado, el dolor fue semejante y crujió los dientes acallándolo. Las nimias gotas de sangre que se presentaban eran consumidas por la punta de la lengua de Donovan, la cual con potencia apretaba su piel con la intensión de no perder ninguna unidad de su sangre. Al tenerla por completo, los labios nuevamente comenzaron a absorber y los dientes se clavaban provocando que la sangre se expulsara por la imposición.

—¡Detente! ¡Me duele!

—Debe dolerle.

Se retorció queriendo alejarse, sus dedos se clavaron en los hombros con mayor intensidad y lo único que conseguía era estar más y más sobre el otro. Los dedos soltaron sus cabellos, su cuero cabelludo ardía, y tomaron sus manos, rodeando las muñecas y llevándolos detrás de su espalda.

—Quieto. —Donovan ordenó suave. —No se preocupe, no tomare todo, me gustan sus mejillas con color.

Lentamente su cuerpo se hundía en la cama, el peso del cuerpo de Donovan lo aprisionaba y su cadera se vio entre las piernas del mismo. El malestar crecía en sus brazos, sus huesos se entumecían y sus músculos se tensaban, con cada movimiento que sus muñecas dieran las uñas contrarias aparecían rasguñándole la piel y forzándolo a permanecer quieto.

La presión en su cuello desapareció y una última lamida dio final a la succión. Donovan se relamió los labios, ahora los tenía rojizos y brillantes, su sangre también abarcó una escasa porción de la piel que continuaba de los labios. Sus muñecas fueron liberadas también, los dedos que las sostenían se encargaron de quitar el nudo a su corbata.

Los huesos de sus brazos crujieron, sacudió sus muñecas para que el dolor se apaciguara y al doblar sus dedos apoyó su puño en el rostro de Donovan. Fue por eso que tuvo nuevamente sus muñecas unidas en las manos contrarias, esta vez encima de su cabeza. Donovan frunció el ceño y ató la corbata en la unificación de sus muñecas.

—Me has obligado a hacerlo. Esperaba que ambos pudiéramos tener algo de diversión.

Los botones de su camisa fueron desabrochados a un tiempo pausado. Con el rostro junto a su pecho, la cálida respiración de Donovan quemaba su piel. Los labios acariciaban su pecho a lo largo a medida que descendían a su vientre. Fue rápido, el abrir de la hebilla del cinturón, el bajar del cierre y sus piernas se descubrieron; no lo notó al momento en que la brisa le erizó la piel.

—Su sangre fluye muy rápido. —Donovan sonrió al examinar el endurecimiento de su polla. —Eso me encanta de su sangre.

Tal vez podría culpar a su cansancio que lo abandonó con la presencia del whisky y el ron o a la estimulación que el propio Donovan le dio. Y continuó proporcionándoselo. Los dedos se extendieron por su polla, se agruparon en su tronco y la lengua tocó la punta. Instintivamente lanzó un gemido y arqueó su espalda.

La lengua giró alrededor de la punta mientras que los dedos en el tronco se movían de arriba hacia abajo. Contuvo la respiración al momento en que los labios se acoplaron a su polla y los dedos se despegaron dándole un espacio más amplio. Con los labios muy pegados a su piel, Donovan tuvo toda su polla en la boca.

Las subidas y bajadas eran armoniosas, se mordisqueó el labio inferior y unos pequeños jadeos se filtraban por sus dientes. Su cadera se meneó en busca de menos distancia entre su entrepierna y la boca de Donovan. El rubor se propagaba por cada sección de su rostro al advertir lo que estaba haciendo.

—Detente… por favor, no quiero esto.

Donovan expulsó una carcajada, la saliva se le resbalaba por la barbilla. —¿Lo dice en serio? No es lo que parece. —Unos golpecitos fueron impuestos en la punta de su polla por el dedo índice. —La verdad es que lo está disfrutando y no quiera que me detenga, ¿cierto?

Las manos de Donovan retomaron el agarre en sus mejillas. Mostró sus dientes al arrugar el entrecejo, no tenía pensado responder y mucho menos que su dignidad prosiguiera siendo infringida. Si tan solo pudiera usar sus manos o no fuera tan débil frente a ese muchacho, jamás hubiese permitido algo como esto.

—Respóndame, no sea grosero. —La mano izquierda anduvo por su vientre, cosquilleándolo por el andar de las yemas de los dedos, y se detuvo en la cara inferior de su pelvis, por poco rozando el comienzo de su trasero. —Porque si es verdad que desea que me detenga tendré que ir más rápido, y si hago eso ya no me preocupare por usted. —Los dedos acariciaron su trasero, distanciando sus nalgas. —Vamos, no me haga esperar, déjeme escuchar su respuesta. —Donovan suspiró, su respuesta nunca llegó. —Ya veo, así están las cosas.

Donovan separó sus piernas y se situó en el espacio entre ellas, sus rodillas se doblaron en lo alto. En su entada se introdujo uno de los dedos deambulando en su trasero, un grito hizo que su voz saliera. Con poco tiempo de diferencia un segundo dedo se encontró en su interior, su piel se estiraba desgarrándose y el ardor se volvía insoportable.

En su interior, los dedos se apartaban dilatando su carne. Los tirones de sus músculos le causaban espasmos y los dedos vaciándolo y volviéndolo a llenera en cuestión de segundos le provocaban interminables escalofríos. El malestar fue lo único que sintió mientras los dedos se apoderaron de su interior y el alivió lo alcanzó con la partida de los mismos.

—Debe agradecerme que me he tomado la molestia de prepararlo, no suelen gustarme los vírgenes.

Hubiese soltado alguna maldición, no obstante, la forma con la que los dedos liberaron su interior no le permitió más que otro alarido. A continuación fue la polla de Donovan apretada en el jean lo que percibió palpitando en su entrada, un sudor frio recorrió su espalda con el desabrochar del botón.

—¡Basta! No podré sopórtalo. ¡Detente, maldito yonki! —Donovan apretó los dientes. —Oh, ¿pensaste que no lo notaria? ¿Intentaste matarte con eso porque te rompieron el corazón, estúpido drogadicto?

Sus palabras fueron aplacadas por la palma de Donovan que apretó sus labios e impidió que profiriera su voz. —Le he dicho que no me gusta hablar con usted, no me hable.

No existen palabras exactas para describir el dolor que sintió en el momento en que la polla de Donovan se introdujo despacio a su interior. Su cadera se debilitó ante los movimientos que la contraria ejercía, fueron unos pesados segundos los que tardó Donovan en rellenar por completo su interior.

Las primeras embestidas fueron parsimoniosas y las contiguas arribaban con brusquedad. Algo de placer lo abordaba con los golpes a su próstata y exiguamente contrarrestaba el dolor. Los gritos de dolor se esfumaron y de un momento a otro lo único que sus labios expulsaban eran gemidos.

—¿Le gusta, cierto? —Donovan quitó la mano de su boca y la dirigió a sus muñecas. —¿Desea que me detenga?

—No.

Por su serenidad Donovan le sonrió y cambió la energía en las embestidas, eran rápidas al adentrarse en su interior y se mantenían inmóviles unos segundos para prorrogar la salida. Sus dedos se encrespaban y sus piernas temblaban, por su parte, su cadera era manipulada por la mano enguantada de Donovan que la oprimía y la tiraba hacia abajo.

Un casto beso se depositó en sus labios y otro en su barbilla, y en su interior se implantó la semilla. Donovan lanzó un pequeño gruñido al vaciarlo de la polla y en cambio rellenarlo con la eyaculación. Se acostó a su lado, inclinó la cabeza hacia él con esa tonta sonrisa que le adornaba los labios.

—Lo has hecho muy bien.

Sus muñecas fueron soltadas, acarició las marcas que la corbata plantó en ellas. No tuvo la necesidad de volver a usar sus manos contra el rostro de Donovan, de todas formas su decencia ya había sido follada más de una vez. Y con seguridad lo olvidaría al despertar de ese sueño.


End file.
